


Listed

by blackmustache



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmustache/pseuds/blackmustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Billie are both glad she's back on Who...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listed

**TITLE:** Listed  
 **AUTHOR:** [](http://blackmustache.livejournal.com/profile)[**blackmustache**](http://blackmustache.livejournal.com/)  
 **SUMMARY:** David and Billie are both glad she's back on Who...  
 **DISCLAIMER:** I have absolutely no reason to think that Billie and David are anything more than excellent friends. This is a work of complete and utter fiction.  
 **SPOILERS:** For Journey's End.  
 **PAIRING:** Billie Piper/David Tennant  
 **RATING:** PG-13 (for language)

  
There was a lot of wasted tape the first day Billie and David worked together again, and it was mostly David’s fault. The number of times he found himself just watching her, and then realising that he’d missed a line or a mark or an FX cue. Everybody laughed, but he knew that with every call of “cut!” the humour was disappearing from Graeme’s eyes, and the smile was beginning to look more and more pasted on.

When they finally broke for lunch, Billie sidled up to David as he drowned his sausage and mash in onion gravy. “If you keep this up,” she whispered, “they’re going to rethink the whole “fake” part of the regeneration cliffhanger. I hear Jimmy Nesbitt’s genuinely interested in the role.”

Sucking gravy overspill off his thumb, he flashed her a grin. “Ooh, they wouldn’t dare replace me with Nesbitt. Now, if you’d said Carlyle I might be wondering if you knew something I don’t.”

The thing is, he’d always been a little bit in love with Billie, ever since the first time they were introduced. She’d been so enthusiastic in welcoming him to the show that he couldn’t help it. They’d lived in each other’s pockets for the next nine months, and then she was gone. They’d stayed in touch, of course. There wasn’t a week went by without a call or a text or an email. But it wasn’t until he saw her back on set, dressed as Rose Tyler and getting her makeup retouched that he realised that absence really does make the heart grow fonder.

He grinned as he strode over to her and wrapped her in a hug so comfortable it was like she’d never been away. “I’ve missed you, Bill,” he murmured in her ear just before he pulled away.

She raised an eyebrow, amused and bemused. “I saw you yesterday, David.”

He laughed at her, eyes shining, not caring how daft he was coming off. “You know what I mean.”

She nodded. “I do. I also know that you’re a dead man. Hugging me in the suit, dangerous move. I can see the creases from here.” She smiled as she smoothed down his jacket. “Still. I’m sure you’ll just smile at someone and get away with it, like you usually do.”

“Of course I will!” He grinned at her again, and then tried to tone the smile down a little because he realised he’d been doing a lot of grinning since being told Billie was coming back. “Still. Best be on the safe side.”

Billie let out a cackle as he scampered off to find a mirror.

-

The next break they had, they were in his trailer running lines. Well, that was what they were calling it. It was more some quality gossip time with a bit of work thrown in. David had changed out of his first suit of the day while he waited to be told it was time to put the blue one on. Billie’s jacket was slung over a chair by the door, but otherwise at first glace she was still, for all intents and purposes, Rose Tyler.

She’d practically moved in to his trailer. Her trailer wasn’t hers any more, it had been Freema’s for a while, and now it belonged to Catherine. They’d given her a new one, of course, bigger than guest artists usually got, but it still didn’t feel like she belonged there. David’s was cosy, and familiar - more had stayed the same than had changed. And David wasn’t complaining about spending extra time with his best mate.

Billie was comfortable, lying back on the sofa with her legs stretched across David’s lap. Their scripts lay discarded on the floor, just there for reference, for back up. They both knew the lines perfectly. She smiled as David absently stroked her calf while he spoke.

“I said, Rose Tyler…”

“Yeah, and how was that sentence gonna end?”

“Does it need saying?”

“And you Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?”

There was a long pause before David leant forward, tucking Billie’s hair behind her ear as he whispered into it. “I love you.”

He moved slowly away, not breaking eye contact. He didn’t get very far before Billie lifted her hand to the back of his neck, and he froze. He held her gaze a second longer before dipping back down to meet her lips. Her hand moved up into his hair as they kissed, and David’s thumb gently brushed her ear.

Billie pressed her lips together as they pulled apart, not looking away for even a second. David began to straighten up, and cleared his throat. “I think the script meant for it to be a little bit more-” he began, trying to kid himself that it had just been acting for both of them.

“Oh, fuck the script, David,” she breathed, as she pulled him back towards her by the neck of his t-shirt.

When her lips touched his, he couldn’t help but kiss her back. He knew he shouldn’t, for a thousand reasons, maybe more. But this wasn’t just anyone. It wasn’t any of the countless fans he’d had no trouble saying no to, no matter how hot they were. It wasn’t Georgia, or Bethan, or Jennie. Or even Sophia, who he really had loved. It was fucking _Billie_.

When he pulled away, he was still close enough that it felt like they were touching. It took a minute to compose himself to say the next part, the thing that had the potential to kill the mood and his chances in one fell swoop.

“You’re married, Bill,” he breathed.

She smiled. “It’s okay. You’re on my list.”

David pulled back further, his face making Billie guffaw. “Your _list_?!”

“You know. My list of celebrities I’m allowed to sleep with without repercussions.”

David flushed, flattered and thrilled and a hundred and one other emotions, all at once. He leant back in a little. “Billie… I don’t think the list is meant to include people you _know_. It should be, you know.” He kissed her. “Bruce Willis.” Another kiss. “Or Brad Pitt.” And another. “Or Johnny Depp.”

“Are you saying I couldn’t have Brad Pitt? I could so have Brad Pitt. If, you know. If I met him.” She laughed, and kissed him again. “Besides,” she started, lowering her voice. “He’s always known it’s different when it comes to you.”  



End file.
